


drinking and his roomate.

by renmoojunskz



Series: underrated ships oneshots (or overrated idk) [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Drunk Confession, Drunk hookup, M/M, Partying, Roomates, and they were roomates, but slow burn after that, car crash, confession first chapter, drunk, ex problems, just a hookup at a party, mature for drinking, mentions of other members - Freeform, minho drinks to forget really, minho loves bin, oh my god they were roomates, past toxic relationship, past trauma, possible side ships, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: minho is in love with changbin. they have been roomates for years now and hes hidden it. he accidently confesses and doesnt remember the next day.





	1. Chapter 1

minho sets his keys down and slides his shoes off before calling out to his roommate.

"changbin, im home!" 

he hears a grunt in reply from the kitchen and follows it to find changbin typing away on his laptop at the breakfast bar.

minho sets his chin on his shoulder and watches him work.

"good day at work?" 

minho hums. "yeah. what are you working on?" 

"some stuff." changbin saves his document and closes his laptop. "hungry?" 

minho yawns. "mostly tired but yeah i could eat."

"ill order something."

changbin stands and calls in some chinese as minho changes into sweatpants and one of changbins black shirts.

he finds changbin in nearly the exact same thing on the couch when he comes back so he plops down and wiggles his way under changbins arm.

changbin lets him, scrolling on netflix and putting on friends as always.

minho snuggles into his side and slings his legs over changbins thighs.

changbin pats the side of his thigh a few times before resting it there.

a while later the food arrives and they eat.

"changbin?" 

changbin glances at him, mouth full of rice.

"jisung is throwing a party tomorrow. will you go with me?"

"why? you're a big boy you can go by yourself. I don't drink."

"exactly. designated driver." minho grins.

changbin rolls his eyes. "yeah alright."

they eat and then minho settles back into changbins side.

sleepiness falls over him and he yawns.

changbin rubs his waist and squeezes him.

minho relaxes against him and soon he falls asleep.

after a while changbin turns off the tv and carefully carries minho to his own room and settles in with him, knowing how much he likes to cuddle.

he falls asleep soon too.

-

the next day both boys are off and spend the day doing their own things.

around 5 minho starts picking out his outfit and decides on some spandex shorts and some blue fishnets with a loose grey shirt and some cute accessories.

he pulls on some boots and laces them up before running a straightener through his hair and putting some lipgloss and other light makeup.

changbin just pulls on some skinny jeans and a black shirt and waits.

"ready?" changbins asks, glancing over minho's outfit. "trying to get laid?"

"nah." minho shrugs. "lets go."

the party is fully blaring at this point, completely full of wasted people and smelling of vomit and alcohol.

"ill find you later." changbin yells into his ear and kisses his head before disappearing.

minho finds a drink and wanders around to find jisung.

before he finds him, he chugs down 4 different drinks.

"you made it!" jisung grins, hugging him.

minho smiles back and they talk with their other friends and continue to get wasted.

eventually they end up dancing with the crowd, grinding against random guys and laughing their asses off.

at this point, minho is nearly smashed.

when changbin does find him around 3am, hes slouched on the ground by the couch, nursing a beer (which he hates) and slurring everything.

"okay, lovely, let's get you home and to bed." changbin hauls him up.

minho mumbles and leans into him, eyes closed and hands clutching changbins shirt.

changbin mostly carries him to the car and buckles him in.

"binnie.." minho hiccups.

"yeah, babe?" 

"hold my hand…" he giggles. "like your hands.."

changbin chuckles, taking his hand.

"binnie… i love you…"

changbin pats his hand, parking in their spot and getting out.

he helps minho out and lifts him bridal style.

"i said that i.." hiccup. "love you.."

"i know. love you too." 

"no i.." minho groans as changbin sets him down to unlock their door.

changbin helps him to bed.

"im in love with you… thats different…"

changbin pauses, hands hovering on minho's boots. "you're drunk."

"i know dummy… but i am.. 2 years now…"

changbin coughs, changing minho's clothes carefully and covering him up.

"i love you…"

changbin sighs, sitting on the bed and looking at him. "yeah. i love you too. we can talk about this when you're sober okay?"

minho gives him a sleepy grin. "can i have a hoodie if… if we date..?"

"you steal all of my clothes anyway."

minho coughs. "head hurts…cold…" 

"hold on."

changbin leaves and returns with his favorite green hoodie and a glass of water and some pills.

he helps minho sit up and swallow him and then pulls the hoodie on him.

"your.. favorite one?"

changbin pets his cheek softly. "yeah."

"sleepy.." 

"let's sleep."

changbin changes quickly and climbs in with him, smiling as he crawls his way on top of his chest, hiccups faint in his throat.

"night.."

"goodnight minnie."


	2. weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin is acting weird

minho groans the second his body is awake and buries his face in changbins shirt. 

changbin pats his back. "good afternoon." 

"what time is it?"

"3."

minho groans again and pulls the blanket over his head. "why arent you at work?"

"called in." 

"why?" 

"because."

minho doesnt answer.

he drifts off again and wakes up hours later in the same position.

"hungry?" changbin asks when minhos head peeks from under the blanket.

minho nods.

"alright. let go ill go make something." 

minho rolls himself in the blankets as changbin cooks and wakes up more.

he was always sleepy when he had a hangover, obviously.

eventually he gets up and pulls on one of changbins hoodies and makes his way to the kitchen.

"here." changbin slides him a bowl of ramen and rice.

minho smiles gratefully and eats.

changbin hands him some water and medicine too which he takes happily.

the clock reads 6 something and minho yawns again.

"wanna go watch a movie?"

minho notices changbin acting weirder, staring at him more and seemingly more touchy but he doesnt say anything.

they watch friends and cuddle.

"why are you so weird? did i do something when i was drunk?"

"huh? no. you dont remember?"

they stare at each other and minho blinks. "remember what?"

"nothing…" changbin tugs him closer. "you just passed out."

"oh. sorry. you probably had to carry me."

changbin nods.

nearly a season of friends later, its past midnight and minho is almost asleep so changbin turns the tv off and takes him to bed.

"good night minho, i love you." he whispers as he turns the light off and disappears to his own room.

minho was too tired to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short, longer and better one really soon!


	3. boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an arugment.

t/w: car accident, mentions of a toxic relationship (cheating, lying, accusing, continuous texting after breakup)

changbin closes the door as quietly as possible and quickly moves to his room.

"what the- minho?" 

changbin sets his bag down. 

"hi.." minho sniffs.

"what's wrong? why are you crying?" 

changbin sits by minhos feet and finds his way under the blankets to minhos back and rubs. 

minho shifts and puts his head on changbins lap. "hyunjin texted me. said he missed me."

"i thought you blocked him."

"it hurts when i do…" minho starts crying harder and curls into himself.

"hey…" changbin pulls him up into his lap to face him. "you can't talk to him okay? he's no good for you. you know that baby. he cheated on you and lied a lot. okay?"

minho hugs him and changbin just lets him cry for a while.

eventually minho falls asleep. changbin lays him down and snatches his phone. 

he looks down at minho and sighs, blocking 'hyunjinnie'.

he sighs again, setting it down and changing quickly. 

he pulls minho into his chest and holds him for a while.

he falls asleep too, hours later. 

-

"did you block him?" 

changbin looks up from his laptop and to minho, who was wearing his hoodie and no pants, having just got up. he crosses his arms and glares.

"did you?"

"yes."

"what the fuck changbin???" minho yells. "why would you do that?! it's none of your business who i talk to it's not like i'm going to date him! i want to be his friend!" 

"and why would you want to do that?" changbin clears his throat and sits back.

"because im tired of only have one friend and thats you!" minho screams. 

changbin stares at him for a second before he slams his laptop closes and stands.

minho takes a step back. 

"im your only fucking friend because youre other friends dont remember you exist after that asshole made them think YOU were the one who cheated. the only reason any of them talk to you is because they fucking feel bad. im the only one who fucking cares and you need to understand that. keep him blocked before i fucking leave you too." changbin voice was steady and quiet as he stared minho down. 

minho's lip quivers and he runs back to changbins room, slamming the door and locking it.

changbin sighs. fuck.

to: chan

hey you busy?

from: chan

nope. whats up.

to: chan

a lot. minho and i are having problems.

from: chan

like what? finally confess to his dumbass.

to: chan

let me call you.

"so what happened?"

changbin closes the apartment door and sighs. "well. minho got drunk the other night."

"what else is new?" chan laughs.

"he confessed to me. said he was in love with me."

"oh shit."

"but did not remember it the next day."

"damn." chan sighs. "that sucks."

"im trying to act normal and shit but it's weird now. and we just had a big argument because he doesn't have hyunjin blocked. and he texted him saying he missed him so i blocked him when minho fell asleep and minho got mad. i may have gotten a little too mad and said shit about how jisung and all the rest of his old friends only talk to him because they feel bad about what happened. now minho's crying and i don't know what to do."

changbin pulls out of the parking lot and puts his sunglasses on as he puts chan on speaker and starts his drive 

"man. that's not good. where did you go?" 

"im just driving now. maybe i should just tell him that ive loved him for 8 years. but maybe when he said he was in love with me it was just the alcohol and.. I don't know."

"this is a mess." chan laughs.

the next few seconds go fast.

changbin could have swore that light was green. 

but maybe he was distracted.

"changbin!? what was that?! changbin are you okay?!" 

chans voice echoes in changbins ears before he hears a low ringing and then his vision is gone and he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh sorry?


	4. crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho cries a lot

"is this lee minho?"

"um yes."

"hi this is nurse kim at seoul hospital. im calling you because you are listed as seo changbins emergency contacted he was just admitted here with-"

"ill be there."

minho's heart pounds as he speeds the whole way to the hospital, wearing pajama pants and changbins hoodie and looking like a complete wreck.

"seo changbin?"

"are you lee minho?"

"yes what fucking room?" minho spits.

the nurse stares at him. "the operating one. honey, he's having surgery. you may sit and wait there."

minho runs before she can give him directions and soon he is pacing outside of the operating wings doors, getting looks from passersby like he's crazy.

he probably looks crazy too.

after 2 and a half long hours the doors open. 

"hi yes is he done? seo changbin? is he okay?" 

"are you his contact?" the doctor asks.

"yes yes yes fuck just tell me damn it!"

"he's been transferred to a room, he's awake and well. ill walk you there-"

"just give me the fucking room number oh my god."

"0325."

the walls are a blur of white and brown. 

he finds the room and bursts in.

there, in bed sits a very pale looking changbin.

"fuck oh my god."

"i didn't think you would come." changbin whispers.

"what the fuck? of course i came what the fuck happened?"

"i crashed my car." 

"why?"

"not on purpose."

"oh."

"yeah. I shattered a few ribs and fractured my ankle. some bone pieces like. pierced some shit and i had internal bleeding. im gonna have a nasty scar."

"oh."

"listen.." changbin sighs. "im sorry."

"lets not. you're probably in a lot of pain. are you hungry? can you eat anything?"

changbin shakes his head and winces. "i want to go to sleep."

"here," minho helps lay the bed down and make him comfortable.

he pulls a chair over and sits next to him.

he finally feels hot tears reach his cheeks and he laughs. 

changbin looks at him. "why are you crying?"

"im so stupid. i thought you were gone. i did. i really did for a bit there. and you are all i have, youre right so.." minho sniffs, "im really sorry for being stupid."

"hey.. come here. no the other side. all those ribs are shattered."

minho shuffles around to the other side and sits on the bed next to him.

changbin smiles at him. "i love you, okay? im not mad. im sorry for yelling. you're my best friend i would never leave you. im fine minho, i'm really fine." 

minho sighs. "sorry." 

changbin is in the hospital for 2 weeks before he is able to leave. 

everyday minho is there. he sleeps there and only leaves to shower. 

he brings changbin food and everything. 

they don't talk too much. mostly just sit together. minho holds his hands and brushes his hair. he helps him with everything and the day he gets to go home minho cries.

"sorry i've just missed you a lot."

"youve seen me everyday." changbin grunts as he buckles himself in with a wince.

"still hurt?" minho whispers. 

changbin nods. "scar mostly. bruises and shit around it. still healing. my ankle feels great though."

minho clenches the wheel hard as he drives.

at home, changbin holds his side and plops on the couch with a sigh.

minho stands and stares. 

and then he's crying again.

"hey, stop. why are you crying again? what's wrong?"

minho sobs loudly. "im so sorry. its my fault. its my fault that you got hurt. im so stupid. im so fucking stupid."

"stop. it's not your fault."

minho lets out a shaky breath and slows down. "im sorry."

changbin sighs. "come here. come on."

minho sits next to him and leans into his shoulder.

changbin pulls him in and smiles. "its okay. i still love you." 

minho buries his face in changbins shoulder. "im so tired."

"you've slept in a hospital chair for 2 weeks. of course you are. let's go to bed."

minho helps him clean the bandages and then they crawl into bed and immediately pass out.


	5. drinking again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho wants to forget

it's been a month. changbin feels better and he's healed. 

"what's for dinner?" changbin asks as he throws his books on the table.

minho pushes the chicken around in the pan. "just chicken and-"

minho squeaks as he feels arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder.

"chicken and…?" changbins voice was in his ear and minho freezes.

"um.. noodles. chicken and noodles."

changbin laughs and steps back. "im just messing with you." he smiles.

minho stares at the chicken for a second. "okay."

it's quiet as he takes it off the heat and puts everything together.

changbin watches. "hey sorry if that was too far or something. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"no. no it didn't. i just wasn't prepared for it. scared me." 

changbin nods. 

they eat quietly.

"im going to bed." minho stands halfway through and disappears to his room.

on his bed, he takes a deep breath and hugs himself.

he feels changbins hands on his waist and his breath on minho's neck.

he breathes softly. "god. stop." he groans. "stop thinking just stop. he didn't mean it like that.."

minho cries. 

he wished he had the guts to tell changbin how long he had been in love with him.

but instead he passed out.

-

"jisung having a party?" changbin asks the next night as minho steps out all dressed up again.

"yeah. I don't plan on drinking so you can stay here." minho mumbles. 

"no kiss goodbye?" changbin fake pouts. 

minho pecks his cheek and then disappears.

changbin spends the night on his laptop working.

meanwhile, minho did drink.

"one more one more!" he calls out and takes the shots handed to him.

the crowd around him cheers as he takes them.

by then he was tipsy.

and finally, jisung finds him.

"hey! finally. where's lover boy?"

minho scoffs and downs another shot. "home. and he isn't my lover boy."

"man. still nothing huh? you need some good dick then."

"yeah. probably." minho laughs.

"im sure i can find someone. come on." 

minho smiles. "you always know what i need."

it was around 11pm when minho is introduced to kim woojin and it was about 1am when he wakes up naked and needing to throw up.

he manages to pull on his underwear and stumble to a thankfully empty bathroom before he throws up.

his head pounds along to the bass of the music downstairs.

he was sore and his stomach churns.

"finally!" jisungs voice was blurry almost.

minho groans. 

"damn you're gone. lets go."

minho remembers being cold and then hes in a car.

where were his clothes?

"woah." 

minho groans. 

"why is he like.. almost naked?" 

"hookup. he might throw up again so be careful."

"i got him."

"binnie…" minho groans, leaning into him.

"I'll get his clothes and shit to you tomorrow i better get back."

"that's fine. thanks."

minho is taken to bed and he sighs.

"you okay? stomach okay?"

"legs hurt a little…" minho mumbles.

minho sighs as changbins hands rub at his legs softly.

"why'd you drink?"

"to forget."

"forget what?"

"you." minho whispers, tears sliding down his face.

changbin pauses. 

minho sniffs and curls into the blankets. "good night."

after a while, changbin leaves. 

minho falls asleep.

changbin doesn't.


	6. differently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin loves him differently (unedited)

minho remembers this time. what he said. 

he remembers the second he wakes up.

"fuck." he groans.

his body is sore and his head hurts.

"morning." changbin mumbles as minho makes his way to the kitchen.

minho coughs, taking some medicine and trailing back to his room.

"hey," changbin calls. "come here."

"i want to sleep."

"i know. just come here." 

minho stands in front of him and changbin rubs his arms.

"why would you want to forget me?" 

minho doesnt realize hes crying until changbin wipes his cheeks. "i dont know. i was just upset."

changbin hugs him and minho buries his face in his chest and grips his shirt.

"its okay. youre alright."

minho lets out and shaky breath and leans back a bit, playing with changbins shirt. "sorry. im okay." 

"dont say sorry, baby. sometimes it just gets hard i understand." changbin kisses his forehead. "how about i take a break from work today and we can cuddle. maybe youll feel better?"

minho nods, staring at changbins shirt. "thanks."

changbin puts his work away. "why dont you go change?"

minho nods, wiping his eyes and shuffling to his room.

he changes into one of changbins hoodies and goes without pants. 

changbin pulls out blankets and sets up netflix and changes into sweatpants and takes off his shirt. 

minho cuddles into his side and they burrow under the covers. 

changbins fingers dance across minhos waist and minhos pulls his legs over changbins. 

their hearts race but neither notice the others.

minho feels tired already and he turns into changbins chest, hugging him.

changbin tightens his grip. "go to sleep." changbin mumbles into his hair. 

minho nuzzles into him.

soon he does fall asleep. 

changbin presses a kiss to the top of his head.

he smiles. this is all he has ever wanted.

-

minho wakes up when changbin laughs a few hours later.

"sorry." changbin smiles at him.

minho hums, rubbing his cheek on changbins shoulder and looks at him.

"you okay now?"

"i always feel better with you." minho smiles. 

changbin laughs. "cheesey." 

minho smiles. "always."

"i love you."

"i know."

"do you?"

its quiet and minho swallows.

"do you, minho?"

"y-yeah." 

changbin stares at him. "well i do."

"okay."

"im serious."

"youre my best friend."

"okay."

its quiet.

minho holds back tears. theres no way he meant it that way anyway.

"i love you too." minho finally says.

"i definitely love you differently."

minho stands. "i.. want to go to bed." he fidgets with the hoodie and sniffs.

changbin stares up at him. "sorry."

minho nearly runs to his room, slamming the door


	7. cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluff (unedited)

minho was hyperventilating and he doesnt know why.

"minho? im sorry. we can forget about it. im really sorry."

minho feels the tears sliding down his face.

"i do love you. i have since we met in high school. im sorry. you can leave. its okay i would understand. im just… really really sorry.. i shouldnt have said it i just fucked this up didn't?" changbin slides down the door and sits. he can hear minho crying on the other side.

"i love you too but you deserve better."

changbin rests his head on the door. "i want you."

"no you dont."

"ill keep saying it until you believe me."

they sit in silence for hours. minho cries and changbin mostly listens.

then, the lock turns. changbin stands fast. 

minho steps out sniffling. "ive loved you for a few years.. but i feel like im not good enough for you."

"you are. youre all i want."

changbin cups his cheek and minho pressed his forehead onto changbins and sighs.

changbin runs his thumb over minhos cheek, his other hand gently resting on his waist.

minho touches his chest. "god please kiss me."

and changbin does. their lips touch softly and minhos eyes squeeze shut at the feeling.

he presses closer and changbins arms go around his waist, holding him.

minho moves his lips first and changbin follows and theyre kissing. minhos crying again, heart racing and his whole body on fire.

changbin sighs and they part.

minho giggles a little and changbin cups his face again. 

"i love you." 

"i love you too." minho smiles. "are you going to ask?"

"after a date or two." changbin grins.

minho laughs and looks down.

"now, cuddles!" 

minho squeals and changbin swoops him up and practically tosses him on the bed before collapsing on him and hugging him.

minho sighs happily and they adjust so theyre facing each other and minho buries his face in changbins chest

**Author's Note:**

> slow kind of updates but i have aus on twitter @binseobins


End file.
